The present invention relates to a radio communication device and a radio communication method, and relates to a radio communication device and a radio communication method capable of suppressing an increase in power consumption without causing the reception sensitivity to be degraded.
The radio communication device demodulates a high-frequency signal that has been received by radio from outside via an antenna into a baseband signal and executes a predetermined processing, or modulates a baseband signal into a high-frequency signal and transmits the high-frequency signal to the outside by radio via an antenna.
The radio communication device includes a voltage generator that generates a voltage to be supplied to respective functional blocks. The radio communication device on which the voltage generator is mounted is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-207013 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-60921.